Lie
by unesa-chan
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Cinta hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Cinta hanyalah sesuatu yang fana. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang murni. Bukan cinta yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Akankah aku menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya?


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Apa itu cinta? Cinta hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Cinta hanyalah sesuatu yang fana. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang murni. Bukan cinta yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Akankah aku menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya?

.

.

.

Lie?

.

.

"Apa? Dia selingkuh?" kata gadis berambut pirang itu dengan hebohnya.

"Iya. Kemarin aku liat dia sama cewek di cafe tempat kita biasa kumpul," kata cewek berambut indigo itu.

"Wah.. parah banget. Terus kamu udah minta putus dari dia?"

"Belom."

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Aku kan belom dapet penggantinya, jadi aku pertahanin dia aja untuk sementara waktu," jawabnya dengan nada santai.

"Oh iya, kamu lagi 'ngincer' Itachi _senpai_ kan? Aku denger dia udah putus dari ceweknya loh. Kamu sama dia aja. Kita setuju kok. Ya kan Sakura?"

Sementara itu, cewek yang bernama Sakura masih sibuk dengan hp nya.

"Sakura?" panggil cewek berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Hah? Iya kenapa Ino?"

"Kamu setuju kan kalo Hinata jadian sama Itachi?"

"Iya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum singkat. Kemudian cewek berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu kembali bergosip dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di hp nya.

_Maaf ya senpai, hari ini aku ada urusan. Kita ketemuan lain kali aja ya._

Send.

.

.

.

Namaku Sakura, lengkapnya Haruno Sakura. Dua cewek tadi yang sedang berbincang dengan hebohnya adalah teman-temanku. Mereka adalah Ino dan Hinata. Tiap hari mereka membicarakan pasangannya masing-masing. Kata 'selingkuh' sudah tidak asing lagi di kamus besar mereka. Mereka termasuk cewek-cewek gaul dan yang pasti _playgirl_. Ino adalah seorang yang _fleksibel_. Sehingga banyak cowok yang mudah mendekatinya. Sementara Hinata, ia tipe cewe feminim dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia tidak pernah menolak jika ada cowok yang mendekatinya. Yah, walaupun ia sudah memiliki pasangan. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan mereka berdua sering selingkuh.

Sementara aku, aku lebih parah dari mereka berdua. Aku ini seorang yang munafik dan tak pernah serius dalam suatu hubungan. Jangankan 3 bulan, bisa berpacaran denganku sebulan saja itu sudah termasuk hebat. Walaupun aku tak pernah selingkuh, tapi aku tak pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Munafik? Ya, ku akui itu. Seperti sekarang. Aku berpacaran dengan Sasori _senpai_. Walaupun hubungan kami terlihat sangat romantis, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya. Walaupun ku tahu, ia benar-benar mencintaiku..

.

.

"Sakura, pinjam pr biologi dong," kata Ino.

"Ambil di tas," kataku sambil terus mengetik sesuatu di _notebook _ku.

"Udah ngerjain kimia belom?" kata Hinata.

"Yang energi ikatan rata-rata? Udah. Ambil aja di tas."

"Makasih Sakura-chan~" kata Hinata sambil mencubit pipi ku yang agak tembam ini.

"Au," ringisku sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Hinata.

"Hehehe, maap ya," kata Hinata sambil memberikan senyum khasnya. Jari telunjuk dan tengah ia bentuk huru 'V'. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan Hinata. Sikap kekanakan Hinata itu lah yang membuat cowok-cowok gemas dan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Dari kedua temanku, sebenarnya aku lah yang paling menomor satu kan urusan sekolah. Aku selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugasku dengan baik dan nilai-nilai akademis ku juga selalu sempurna. Aku seorang yang _perfectionist_. Pernah waktu kelas 2 SD aku mendapatkan nilai 95 di ulangan matematika. Aku langsung menangis keras waktu itu. Lalu meminta guruku untuk di tes ulang agar mendapat nilai sempurna. Mungkin semua ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Aku mengetik beberapa kalimat lagi dengan teliti. Jika ada beberapa yang kurang pas, aku akan segera menggantinya. Tanganku begitu cekatan. Aku sedang menulis sebuah cerita pendek. Inilah salah satu hobiku di bidang sastra. Bagiku menulis bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan.

"Sakura, kita disuruh ke lab kimia sekarang," tepuk Hinata pelan.

Segera ku matikan _notebook_ ku lalu ku ikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Pratikumnya aku sekelompok sama kamu ya," katanya santai.

"Iya. Tapi kan tergantung Kakashi _sensei_. Dia kan kadang-kadang sesuka hati kalau menentukan kelompok pratikum."

"Yah.. guru kimia kenapa harus dia sih? Mana _abstrak_ gitu," gerutu Hinata.

"Yee gitu-gitu juga nilai kimia mu ada di tangan dia," kataku sambil tertawa pelan. Ku lihat Hinata mulai menekuk bibirnya. Kami berdua melewati kelas XII-IPA 2, kelasnya Sasori. Sebenarnya aku malas lewat sini. Karena aku pasti akan di ledek teman-teman Sasori. Dan apa yang ku perkirakan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Aku menoleh.

"Eh _senpai_. Ada apa?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke lab kimia. Mau pratikum."

"Ooh gitu. Eh, nanti kita pulang bareng ya."

"Boleh," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Kini dia terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ng ya udah deh, aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai ketemu pas pulang ya."

"Iya."

"Cieekan Sasori. Pacaran mele, ngga haus?" ledek seorang temannya yang ku tahu bernama Deidara. Deidara adalah pacarnya Ino.

"Bawel amat. Udah sono hush hush. Ganggu orang aja. Ah, maaf ya Sakura-chan, temenku emang udah rada-rada."

"Ah iya ngga apa-apa kok. Ya udah, aku duluan ya."

.

.

"Ciee Sakura, mesranyaa..," ledek Hinata lagi.

"Ngga lah."

"Masa'? kalo seneng bilang aja lah~"

"Ngga lah~" kataku sambil menirukan suara Hinata. Dia tertawa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Sepertinya ada sesuatu penting yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini soal Sasori _senpai_."

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Kau kan sudah 1 bulan setengah berpacaran dengan Sasori _senpai_, uumm.. bagaimana persaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapnya?"

"Hinata, aku kan sudah pernah bilang, tolong jangan bahas ini lagi," kataku sambil mendesah pelan.

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Kumohon Hinata, tolong jangan bahas ini lagi."

.

.

.

"Sakura!," panggil seseorang yang berdiri dekat gerbang. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Lalu ku balas lambaian tangannya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan dan segera ku hampiri ia.

"Udah nunggu lama ya?" kataku.

"Ah ngga kok. Yuk," ajaknya sambil menggenggamku.

Aku kembali tersenyum. Sebenarnya ini adalah senyum yang ku paksakan. Anehnya Sasori tak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Sasori mengantarku pulang dengan mobil berwarna hitam _metalic_ miliknya. Ia menceritakan apa saja di selama perjalanan pulang. Aku meladeni ia bicara dengan baik. Sebenarnya Sasori adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Ia sangat terbuka dan pendengar yang baik. Jauh di dalam hatiku, ingin rasanya jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi setiap kucoba, entah kenapa malah terasa menyakitkan. Aku jadi selalu merasa bersalah tiap ku tatap wajahnya. Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk tiba di rumahku. Rumah itu terlihat sangat megah dengan hiasan taman bunga di depannya.

"Tunggu," katanya tiba-tiba saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil. Lalu ia terlihat sangat tergesa untuk keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Silakan nona."

Sontak hal itu membuatku tertawa lepas.

"Jadi tadi kau terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa hanya untuk membukakan pintu untukku?"

"Hehe iya."

"_Senpai _ini benar-benar."

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Ah sudahlah, terima kasih ya telah mengantarku pulang hari ini. Dengan selamat pula."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'pula'? Hooo jadi maksudmu, selama ini aku tak pernah mengantarmu dengan selamat, begitu?" katanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Aku kembali tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ya sudah ya, aku masuk dulu."

"Sakura tunggu."

Aku menoleh. Seketika itu juga ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba ia mengecup pelan dahiku. Aku kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah _syok_ ku itu.

"Sudah sana masuk," katanya sambil mengacak rambutku pelan. Setelah berkata itu ia langsung masuk ke mobil. Aku hanya mendesah pelan melihat kepergiannya.

"_Senpai_, ini tak akan berhasil."

.

.

Aku memasuki kamar megah itu. Lalu segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang berukuran _big size_ yang berwarna _soft pink_ itu. Ku pandangi langit-langit kamar dengan setengah mata yang sengaja ku tutup dengan bantal.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah ku akhiri semua ini? Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam lagi, _senpai._"

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan~ kau masuk hari ini!" kata Hinata sambil memelukku erat. Nafasku tertatahan karena pelukan Hinata yang terlalu kuat.

"Hinata! Sakura tak kan bisa bernafas jika kau memeluknya seperti itu," kata Ino.

"Eh? Ah! Maafkan aku Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Hinata sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hhh- hhh iya hhh- aku baik-baik saja," kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sakura.. maaf," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Iya tak apa-apa," kataku saat nafasku sudah bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal.

"Kemarin Sasori kemari mencarimu. Ia bilang ponsel mu tak bisa dihubungi. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tak ingin di hubungi oleh siapapun."

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, iya kan? Apa ia berselingkuh?"

"Dia bukan tipe cowok seperti itu Hinata," tukasku.

"Lalu apa alasanmu mematikan ponsel?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu berfikir."

"Berfikir tentang apa?"

Aku menarik nafas perlahan. Bersiap untuk menanggung apapun jika ku ucapkan kalimat ini.

"Aku berfikir untuk putus dengannya," kataku dengan nafas tertahan.

"Apa?!" kata Ino dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Ino terlihat benar-benar _syok_ atas kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku. Tapi Hinata tak terlihat begitu kaget. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Putus dengannya? Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" kata Ino dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

"Aku hanya merasa sudah tak cocok lagi," kataku datar.

"Hanya karena itu? Kau hanya akan meminta _break_ kan? Bukan putus?" tanya Ino lagi. Berharap Sakura hanya akan meminta waktu untuk istirahat sejenak. Bukannya putus hubungan.

"Apa bedanya? _Break_ dan putus itu sama saja, Ino," kataku lagi.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tak setuju jika kau putus dengan keputusanmu! Aku menentangnya!"

"Ino, kumohon. Tenangkan dirimu," kata Hinata menengahi.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya Hinata?! Aku ini kan temanmu!"

"Tapi Sakura juga teman kita. Kau tak bisa menghakiminya begitu. Mungkin Sakura punya alasan tersendiri."

"Hah?! Teman katamu?! Teman apanya?!"

"Cukup Ino. Kenapa aku tak boleh putus dengannya? Apa alasanmu melarangku?"

"Dia itu teman pacarku, Sakura. Tak bisakah kau mengerti itu?"

Aku tertawa mengejek. Tak percaya alasan yang tadi ia lontarkan.

"Jadi hanya karena dia itu teman pacarmu, aku tak boleh putus dengannya? Cukup Ino! Aku tak mau menjalani hubungan pura-pura ini lagi. Aku hanya tak ingin melukainya lebih dari ini."

"Tapi kau bisa mencoba untuk mencintainya Sakura. Sampai 2 bulan ini..," kata Ino dengan suara yang mulai melunak.

"Aku tak bisa Ino. Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tak bisa."

"Hubungan pura-pura apa?" tanya seseorang di belakang kami. Oh tidak. Jangan suara itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan ku dapati Sasori sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ng ah _senpai_, ano bukan apa-apa. Tadi kita sedang membicarakan teman kami bertiga yang bersekolah di SMA sebelah. Ia menjalani hubungan pura-pura dengan pacarnya. Ya kan Sakura?" kata Ino dengan gugup.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya begitu menyelidik.

"Sakura, yang ku katakan tadi benar kan?" kata Ino sambil memberikan penekanan. "Sakura?"

Aku tak membalas ucapannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengiyakan ucapan Ino dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi aku tak mau membohongi dan menyakiti Sasori s_enpai_ lebih dari ini.

"Maafkan aku Sasori _senpai_," kataku tiba-tiba. "Aku telah berbohong padamu."

Mereka bertiga terlihat begitu kaget dengan pengakuanku yang tiba-tiba. Ku lihat Sasori mulai menggertakkan giginya pelan. Kebiasaan itu selalu ia lakukan jika sedang berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Aku masih menunduk sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Terlihat jelas kilatan amarah di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku-"

"Temui aku di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti," potong Sasori lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau bodoh Sakura! Mati-matian tadi aku menutupi pembicaraan kita tadi, dan kau malah menghancurkannya!" kata Ino dengan nada emosi. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau bukan temanku lagi," kata Ino tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar.

Kata-kata itu sangat menyayat hatiku. Bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan pertemanan hanya karena aku ingin putus dengan Sasori? Bukannya memberikanku semangat, tapi ia malah memojokkanku. Teman macam apa dia?! Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ino langsung meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di koridor kelas. Sementara Hinata hanya menepuk pundakku pelan sambil tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Ino. Aku mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

"Haruno, tolong selesaikan soal di papan tulis."

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Ah ya bu?" kataku kaget yang secara _spontan_ langsung berdiri sampai kakiku terbentur meja. Sontak hal itu membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan kelas.

"Apa kamu tak mendengarkan ucapan saya? Kerjakan soal yang ada di depan."

"Iya bu."

Ku lirik Ino saat akan berjalan menuju depan kelas. Tapi ia sedang menghadap keluar jendela. Seolah tak peduli denganku ataupun dengan pelajaran ini. Ini akan terasa sulit.

.

.

.

"_Senpai_," panggilku saat melihat sosok yang telah menunggu di atap sekolah. Sosok itu menoleh saat ku panggil.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

"Ano.. masalah yang tadi. Sebenarnya-"

"Masalah yang mana? Ah yang di koridor? Aku tak mendengar apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi aku tak mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ino dan Hinata," katanya lagi dengan tersenyum. Apa maksudnya ini?

"_Senpai_ aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa-"

"Bahwa kau mencintaiku kan?"

Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kumohon _senpai_.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Memohon untuk apa? Sudahlah, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Pembicaraan kita kan sudah selesai," katanya sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

"_Senpai,_ kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan."

"Kembalilah ke kelas."

"_Senpai_.."

"Cepat kembali ke kelas!"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakannya. Baru pertama kali ku dengar ia begitu marah.

"Maafkan aku, _senpai_. Maafkan aku," kataku dengan terisak. Aku merunduk dan tak berani menatapnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Ku bilang kau untuk kembali ke kelas, Sakura! Apa kau tak mendengar yang barusan ku katakan?! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Aku ini gadis jahat."

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Isakanku juga semakin keras. Kemudian Sasori menghampiriku. Mengangkat wajahku dan berusaha untuk mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipiku.

"Kumohon Sakura. Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu. Kumohon untuk kembali ke kelas sekarang dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Kumohon Sakura," katanya dengan wajah memelas. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali merunduk dan terisak pelan. Ia langsung pasrah melihat penolakan tak langsung dariku. Dilepaskanlah genggaman tangannya. Ia mendesah berat. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku secara perlahan.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?"

"Maafkan aku _senpai_. Maafkan aku," kataku di sela-sela isak tangis. Ia langsung merangkulku. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya waktu itu ku tanyakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Waktu itu aku terlalu senang karena kau langsung menerima pernyataan cintaku. Sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa hal itu justru membuatmu tertekan. Maafkan aku Sakura," kata Sasori dengan nada yang melembut.

"Kau tak salah _senpai_. Aku lah yang jahat disini."

"Sstt.. sudahlah. Hal itu kan sudah terlanjur terjadi. Lagipula semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu kulepaskan pelukanku. Lalu kuseka air bekas air mataku.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"He-eh."

"Senyum dong. Nah begitu kan lebih baik."

"Karena kau sudah lebih tenang, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Sasori.

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Cukup lama aku terdiam hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangguk. Sasori tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Senang pernah mengenalmu, Sakura. Ku harap hubungan kita tetap baik, walaupun hanya sekedar teman."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap nanar kepergiannya. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi kutahu hatinya sangat sakit. Namun entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa lebih lega. Rasanya tidak ada lagi beban yang ku tanggung. Sekarang pundakku terasa lebih ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter pertama 'Lie' sudah dibuat~ yeyey~ Apa cuma perasaanku atau ini terlalu complicated ya? Ah iya, ide cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba. Waktu itu aku lagi dengerin sebuah lagu dan entah kenapa inti lagunya langsung nyampe –anjassss- hahaha begitulah. Hmm sebenernya ide cerita ini ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama cerita pribadi ku. Jauh banget -_- udah dulu ya curhatnya. Nanti di sambung lagi XD semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati kalian semua ya :") okeeyy saya mau undur diri dulu. Tunggu chapter 2 ya. Makasih udah mampir, jangan lupa review, and happy reading :D


End file.
